lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Washington
' Douglas James Washington' (born December 2, 1959) was the 4th Chief Justice of San Andreas. He served for roughly three months, from October 2011 until January 2012. He was nominated by John Doe, the Governor of San Andreas. He is known for his liberal judgments on cases regarding police brutality. Early Life Douglas was born to David and Jena Washington on December the 2nd, 1959. He entered Princeton but was transferred later to Yale College. He studied philosophy and history during his time at Yale College. He attended Yale College , graduating with an A.B summa cum laude in philosophy in three years. He then attended Yale Law School. He graduated from law school with a J.D magna cum laude in 1979. After two years he was admitted to the bar in 1985 and later became a successful lawyer. Judicial career Washington began his career at Francis & Murphy law firm in Dallas, Texas where he worked from 1985 to 1990. He was given partner in 1989. After his resignation at the firm, he began public servicing. He was Assisstant District Attorney for Texas City alongside Patrick Murray for three years. He was given the District Attorney position in 1994 after Murray's death. He resigned from the position of District Attorney in 2001. He proceeded on moving to Los Santos, San Andreas where he opened his highly successful law firm "Washington Law Firm". The firm was very successful, winning numerous cases. Most notable cases were Chamakh vs LSPD and Rattliff vs Cobra where Washington himself represented both Constantin Chamakh and Richard Cobra. The first case was settled out of court and it is believed that there were around 800.000$ paid in damages to the plaintiff. He again went on to public servicing as he was offered the position of a Judge in the San Andreas Supreme Court. He accepted the offer, thus disbanding the law firm. After serving as judge for less than two months, he was nominated by Governor John Doe as the Chief Justice of the San Andreas Supreme Court. He was noted for his reforms on the BAR examination system and the Civil Courts. After three months of service, where he supervised over 40 cases, he resigned his position due to pressure from the newly elected Mayor Michael Kingsland and Chief of Police Kiril Sokolov. Controversy Upon resigning, he gave a controversial interview to SAN, accusing Mayor Micheal Kingsland and Chief of Police Kiril Sokolov for enforcing a communistic approach on the justice system. His remarks were replied by Michael Kingston at a public statement released on December the 11th, 2011. Upon the latter statement there were mixed opinions from the public, some siding with Washington and some with Kingsland. Upon his resignation the Supreme Court went out of order until Agosto Mercati succeeded Washington and retained the position of Chief Justice on January 19, 2012. Politics After a public break of two months, it was presumed that Doug Washington would enter the political scene for the February mayoral elections. He however, did not, and little has been heard from him since. Category:People Category:Judges Category:Law